ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Wanderer
Fan-Fic Series: Episode 3 "Well", said a voice, "that's enough for now, tommorow again kid", Azriath said. "What?", asked a girl's voice. "You heard...", he replied, "we return to the subject tommorow." "Today is tommorow...", she exclaimed, "it's quarter past 9." "How do you even know the time in---", he stopped then smiled when he sees her looking at a clock floating in midair. "Fine...tonight." She smiled like a child promised of candy. Then she woke up to see noone in her room, but she knew it was real, she knew that it all happened. She went to the main room with a big smile on her face...a very unusual sight for the rest of the Titans. While the others were busy eating snacks, she skipped towards the TV and began to watch. "Ok", said Beast Boy, "is it me or is Raven getting weirder by the day?" "I hope that our friend is fine", Starfire added. "Do you think it has something to do with the guy we met last week?", asked Cyborg. "Well whatever it is", Robin answered, "or whoever he is...he's doing a pretty good job?" The alarm suddenly went off, and the room was already empty except for Raven who was casually strolling to the door. "Raven hurry up!", shouted a voice from afar. "I'm coming!!!!", she replied. The day went by with the original routine, after the day they all went out for pizza but Raven said she would stay. "Why?", asked Robin. "I'm meeting someone tonight", Raven answered with a big smile. "Like a date?", asked Beast Boy in a taunting manner; then he sees her in the mood none of us would really want to mess with,"or...not...see'ya later." After saying there farewells, Raven went to her room and began to meditate. "Your very eager", said a voice of a man from the shadows of her room. Then the man touched her hand and began to meditate with her. Arriving in the mind unison Azriath tried to enter her mind but was hindered. "Wait a sec", said Raven. When Azriath entered, it was like the living room of a winter house; there was a fireplace, a huge carpet on the floor where Raven sat, a big chair for Azriath and he recalls the tender smell of turkey being cooked. "Uuummm Raven", he muttered, "your taking this quite seriously, but the turkey's fine. What's the stuffing?", he asked. "Can we just get on with it?", asked the curious child. "Fine", he answered. Then their surroundings became the actual battlefield once again. In the beginning, I was at a disadvantage when I fought Gilbathras. Then suddenly, there was this surge of energy that flow through my body. It was so intense that my black hair turned white eversince, my face changed. Everything was so different, then I saw his blade swung before me. I was blown a couple of miles away from where I stood; but I was still alive, I know I should have been dead. The Malevolence was a World Shaper and is one of my weaknesses. Then the Unifier came to my possession, with one strike I brought down the mighty demon general. Just then, I noticed that my wings were crimson red. And---'' "Hmmm", he was halted by the scent, "I think the turkey's done. Do you mind?" "Sure", Raven answered, "I beginning to get hungry anyways." "Hmmmmmmmmmmmm", he stated, "perfect blend...now where were we?", he asked. "After your wings turned red", the child asked like asking for more candy from a complete stranger who she's slowly getting to know. "Oh okay", he replied. ''After 23 days of rest, my crimson wings disappeared and my white wings returned. Then the next day, my friend Rexion came to fetch me. His face was saddened, then I knew something was wrong. He took me to the Order; then Angel Michael read the charges and i couldn't understand what was happening. Then a word struck my heart, the word he used to refer to me "---abomination" a harm to the truce. I asked for them to clarify what they meant and Gabriel answered me. He said, "You are the son of Geneva that which is true, but your father is Azenxion a demon knight". Through his eyes he spoke to me, "I am sorry my friend, I cannot protect you this time." The judgement was to be an Endless Wanderer; but there was a catch, my mother was punished to become mortal and the father I never knew was taken to the darkest parts of Tartarus and my wings...they were severed from me by my mother's blade. When I was on Earth---'' "Wait", he said in a startled voice. "What is it?", Raven asked in a caring notion. "I cant figure it out but---" he vanished before he could finished. Raven then followed and broke concentration. When she opened her eyes, he saw Robin wrestling with Azriath or was it. "Get away from him!!", she demanded from Robin. "Yeah dude get off me", complained Beast Boy. "What!?", he said, "where is he?", he asked Raven. "Stay AWAY FROM HIM!!!", she shouted at her, and Robin staggers in fear. "Azriath?, Azriath it's ok now, the meant no harm. He's just so---", Raven said. "Rash???", Azriath asked as he appeared from the shadows of Raven's room. "Who are you!?", Robin asked ,"What do you want from her!?" "Intimidating me is futile...Robin", he taunted. Robin was furious and charged him; but Raven blocked his path. "What have you done to her!?", he asked. "Nothing Robin!", she answered, "he's been kind to me, and you ruined our leisure." 'BooOOOm...' Suddenly, the whole tower shook; then another one. It was like the footsteps of a giant. Azriath then takes a glimpse in the window. The Titans fled to the main room, then another man arrived, Arturios. "It has begun", said the Arturios. "Magnus...they...they are pretty serious on conquering this plane", Azriath answered. The other man then smiled, and asked ,"Should I gather the rest?" "No...us 2 will be sufficient", he replied, "alongside these young heroes", he said as his attention is drawn to the Titans as they charge for the Titan Magnus. "Your call...now...how will we do this?", he asked. "Like we always do", he said with a smile. 'TO BE CONTINUED...(The End of Part 1)''' Category:Fan-episode